1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to devices that are used to carry tablet computers and similarly sized items. More particularly, the present invention relates to computer bags and other carrying cases that enable a computer to be operated by a user without being removed from the carrying device.
2. Prior Art Description
Carry bags for computers have been in existence for as long as there have been portable computers.
Computer bags keep a computer safe and dry as the computer is carried from one place to another. The computer bags also help prevent a computer from being damaged if it is dropped or otherwise impacted as it is being transported.
The prior art is replete with various types and styles of computer bags that were designed to accommodate the multitude of portable computers that have been commercially marketed. Traditional computer bags are little more than luggage bags that are sized to receive a particular shape of portable computer. Such traditional computer bags typically have straps or handles that make the computer bag easier to carry. However, to access the portable computer, the computer bag must be opened and the portable computer removed from the bag.
Certain specialty prior art computer bags have been designed that enable a portable computer to be accessed within a carrying bag without being fully removed from the carry bag. Such prior art specialty bags typically have a large flap that can be turned away to expose a window to the interior of the bag and the portable computer held within. Such specialty computer bags are exemplified by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0011616 to Rasmussen, entitled Carrying Case For A Computer and U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,777 to Myles, entitled Computer Carrying Bag.
A problem associated with most prior art computer bags is that the bag adds significantly to the bulk of the portable computer. Portable computers are becoming increasingly thinner and lightweight. This enables the computers to be stored in briefcases, folders and backpacks with other paperwork. This is an important marketing feature of modern portable computers. The use of old-fashioned computer bags to hold a modern ultra-thin portable computer makes no sense on a marketing level. People who are attracted to thin lightweight computers would typically mot be interested in carrying that computer around in a heavy bulky bag. Rather, many people who own thin portable computers often do not store that computer in any kind of computer bag. Rather, the computer is merely carried as a book or placed in a school bag or briefcase with paperwork. Since thin, lightweight computers are typically not carried in protective bags, they are highly vulnerable to damage, especially impact damage from being dropped.
Although modern computers are very thin and lightweight and easy to carry, they do need some protection from impact. This is especially true around the edges of the computer. Furthermore, modern portable computers need some type of carrier with a handle or strapping that decreases the likelihood that the computer will be dropped when it is transported from place to place. However, such protection must be provided in a manner that does not increase the bulkiness of the computer or in a manner that inhibits instant access to the computer.
A need therefore exists for a carrying system for a modern thin portable computer that does not add any significant bulk to the computer, protects the computer and does not inhibit access to the portable computer. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.